por amor o conveniencia?
by colette hatake
Summary: Sasusaku.. completo!
1. Chapter 1

ps aki les traigo otro fic... Sasusaku!!!!! se me ocurrio en una tarde de lokura y fantasia jojo xD

Naruto no me pertence... sino algunos personajes hubieran sufrido distintos tipos de acoso y abuso xD

* * *

¿Por amor o conveniencia?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Más bien, lo que tu quieres…

-Hmp. Cuál es el punto?

-Tú necesitas que alguien te de hijos no?

-…

-Digamos que… yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

-A cambio de que?

-Nada- y en un susurro pronunció- aún. Entonces que… aceptas?

-Si es por nada, si.

-Bien.

-Bien.

La boda se llevó a cabo; todo era un escenario perfecto. Ellos aparentaban "felicidad" pero no había nada más que conveniencia en ello. Las razones de Sasuke: maté a Orochimaru, maté a Itachi, me volví poderoso… voy a hacer resurgir mi clan.

Las razones de Sakura: Ninguna en realidad. Tal vez el hecho de que no quiero estar sola; y tal vez porque en el fondo lo sigo queriendo.

Toda la aldea estaba invitada. El Uchiha no había escatimado en gastos. Neji y Tenten, Ino y Shikamaru… en últimas fechas Naruto y Hinata; y ahora ellos. Una sonrisa fingida por aquí y por acá. Todo perfecto. La novia… no quisiera opinar sobre eso, pero se veía realmente hermosa; tanto que el Uchiha creyó por un momento, estar viendo a un mismísimo ángel caído. Ella sonreía a todo lo que daba, pero él sabía que no era algo real, que ni siquiera lo disfrutaba.

- Por la noche-

Se retiraron al país de la ola a pasar su "Luna de Miel" ; a empezar a trabajar en el resurgimiento del clan Uchiha más bien.

Sasuke estaba nervioso… por donde lo quisiera ver, y por muy extraño y ridículo que pareciera, él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales.

Sakura no permitió que él la tocase sino hasta después de la boda. Era una "pequeña" condición para el trato. A él le había parecido justo, o al menos eso decía, porque en realidad sus instintos básicos decían otra cosa; necesitaba tenerla…y ya.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp?

-Estoy lista- la vista era espléndida; llevaba un camisón semitransparente, y por lo que se podía apreciar a través de él, un coordinado negro muy sexy…demasiado.

-Hmp.

-No dices más que eso? Es absurdo. Nos acabamos de casar y me veo más que bien, cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar, ya me habría, al menos, devorado con la mirada.

El chico sólo pudo acercarse rápidamente y susurrarle al oído:

-Y quién dijo que soy la excepción?

La kunoichi no pudo hacer más que sonreír; y digo no pudo, porque el joven no le permitió hacer más que eso, ya que ágilmente se apoderó de sus labios y más pronto que nada, de su cuerpo.

Si bien la chica estaba disfrutando de aquello, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas de autocontrol y lo detuvo.

-Qué pasa?- dijo sorprendido y molesto el joven. Cierto bulto en la entrepierna comenzaba a molestarle.

-Mira Uchiha.

-Eh???

-Si voy a perder mi virginidad contigo no voy a permitir que sea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ni solo que tu disfrutes.

-… y que propones???- respondió fastidiado.

-Que te olvides por un momento de tu maldita promesa!!! Que me veas como una mujer y no como la molestia que soy para ti!!! Y que por Kami trates de verme con amor!!! Eso es lo que quiero! No quiero sexo! Quiero hacer el amor… entendido?

… esta bien- aunque en su interior el Uchiha se decía ¿y como demonios hago eso?

Bien, ahora déjame comenzar a mí, de acuerdo?

Hai.

El hecho de que no soltase un simple –hmp, era un gran avance, Sakura acababa de dar en el clavo. Ya sabía como tenía que tratar al Uchiha. Mas que lentamente se fue acercando a él. Al estar frente a frente comenzó a besarlo… lento… suave. Sasuke trató de corresponder, pero no conseguía nada más que ser brusco. Al menos ponía de su parte.

Después de separarse para tomar aire, al besarse de nuevo, ella probó con algo diferente; introdujo su lengua en la boca de su ahora esposo… al principio se sintió un poco extraño, pero lo placentero que eso era disolvió por completo la extrañeza.

El beso se intensificó… no demasiado, solo lo suficiente.

Ella se aferró a los negros cabellos y él a la pequeña cintura. Sakura lo fue despojando del traje. Corbata, chaleco y camisa ya estaban extraviados.

El iba deslizando poco a poco el molesto camisón, pero su tarea se vio interrumpida al sentir unos labios en su cuello y unas delicadas manos en su pecho desnudo.

-Sa… sakura

-Sshhhh… no digas nada.

La excitación era creciente en los dos muchachos. Ya en ropa interior no hacían más que observar el cuerpo del contrario.

-Y ahora que?- preguntó inexperto el pelinegro.

-Esto.- la joven ninja volvió a besar los labios del hombre que tenía en frente, y poco a poco fue bajando sus manos, dirigiéndolas al último resto de ropa que quedaba en Sasuke. Él no se quiso quedar atrás. Intentó sacarle el sostén, pero la prenda no cedía.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudo.

La joven se deshizo de la ropa. Sus senos eran blancos y firmes; perfectos, según la mente del Uchiha. Sasuke comenzó a acariciarlos provocando un notorio sonrojo en el rostro de su ex-compañera de equipo. Pronto se vio cargándola y recostándola en la cama. Por Kami que todo lo que estaba experimentando era demasiado bueno para él.

Ya en la cama, comenzaron a recorrer sus contornos con las manos. Sakura trazaba círculos en la espalda de Sasuke, mientras que él besaba su cuello, aunque pronto abandonó el cuello para dirigirse a sus pechos. Los lamió, acarició y jugó con ellos haciendo que Sakura gimiera de placer.

La erección del chico era ya dolía. La joven lo pudo descifrar en su mirada, por lo cual dirigió sus manos con cierta timidez hacia el miembro de Sasuke.

-Aahh… ahhh…mmm… Sakura…

El autocontrol de Sasuke llegó a su límite. La despojó del bikini y se posicionó entre las piernas de la joven. La buscó con la mirada como para encontrar una autorización, a lo que la joven contestó con un apasionado beso en los labios.

La penetró. Al principio ella no pudo contener unas lágrimas, pero él , en un inconciente, pero tierno acto, las borró con sus besos. Las idas y venidas de Sasuke iban en aumento. Y aunque dolía poco a poco, el dolor se iba disipando a causa del placer proporcionado.

-Sa…Sasuke…kun

-Ah…Sakura…

Cuerpos sudorosos. Gemidos con nombre. Embestidas sucesivas. El tan anhelado clímax llega… poco a poco Sasuke sale de ella y se recuesta a su lado.

-Arigatou… Sasuke-kun- y antes de que el conteste con su tan famoso –hmp… ella le besa en los labios y le dice- arigato.

* * *

se han preguntado por ke rayos escribo asi???

io tampoco xD

lo siento vengo de necia... dense una vuelta por mi profile...

no actualizare naa hasta septiembre... a menos de ke pase algo y ps... regrese antes... ja ne!

p.d.dejen reviews!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

eh... ps... les tengo una mala noticia...

ahora si dejare de escribir...

lo se, siempre digo ke me voy y no es cierto... pero que mas...lo volvere a intentar...

pero he dejado inconclusas mis historias...esta historia...

por eso tego una idea...

si te gusta escribir, te gusta la historia... y te gustaria seguirla y ke no kede en el olvido, por kami te pido ke me contactes y me digas ke la kieres si?

dejalo como un review...

arigato... y gomenasai...

atte: colettehatake


	3. Chapter 3

Pues me llegaron muchas peticiones para seguir la historia y otras pa que yo la siga… a la verdad no tengo ni idea que hacer, asi que plz, mandenme sus reviews en este chap. Para saber si lo continuo yo o se lo doy a alguien mas y luego decidir a quien darselo… de nuevo les doy las gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews

* * *

Por amor o conveniencia. 

Capítulo 2

Ese amanecer era completamente diferente a todos los que había tenido Sasuke, por primera vez sentia que habia un lugar para él en el mundo. Por un momento creyo que podria ser feliz. Una pequeña cintura estaba siendo rodeada por su brazo y unas delgadas y delicadas manos reposaban en su pecho. Pero luego volvió a su mente el porque estaba asi…el porque se habia acostado con Sakura. Un trato. Eso era todo. Ella aún le amaba? Esa pregunta le carcomia la cabeza… y sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a carcomerle el corazón.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirrosa con un bello sonrojo en su cara, que hizo sentir al ojinegro escalofrios en su espalda.

-Hmp. Buenos dias… Sakura ¬////¬.

-Jiji creo que voy a preparar el desayuno; ahora vuelvo- antes de retirarse, la kunoichi le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su ahora esposo.

-¬///¬ molesta.

El dia transcurrio sin problema, y aunque Sasuke quería evitar a la chica, ella se lo impedia, lo llevaba de aquí para allá.

-Sasuke-kun!!!! Ven aquí!!!!

-Hmp. Ya voy – bufo molesto. ( sasuke-kun de mandilon!!! Sugoi!!!!)

No quería, pero sentia que no podía negarse a los caprichos de la ojiverde… un momento, sentir¿Desde cuando el "sentía" algo por la joven? No… algo no andaba bien, tenia que imponerse y volver a ser el hombre frío que era, nadie, ni siquiera Sakura, lo podria cambiar.

-Hoy regresamos a Konoha- dijo

-Eh?? Pero si apenas hace dos días que estamos aquí!!!

-Sí, pero en la aldea nos pueden necesitar- mas que nada era que ese lugar le recordaba lo que habia pasado entre ellos, y cada vez que veia a Sakura en la cama no podia evitar sus instintos y hacerla suya…( pobre ingenuo, creo que no sabe que no siempre pega a la primera xD) pensaba que tal vez en Konoha no sintiera aquello.

-Pues ya que, si el señor quiere… regresemos.

°-Ya en Konoha-°

-Entonces vamos a vivir en la casa Uchiha!!!!! Sugoi!!!!!!!- grito la joven.

-Si, es natural que los Uchiha vivan ahí…

-Entonces voy por mis cosas… pasas por mi?

-Ah… hai.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun- se despidio con un beso humedo sobre los labios del Uchiha que puso a este de un rojo intenso.

-WTF Sasuke controlate, es tu esposa y es de lo mas normal, de acuerdo???- aspiró profundamente y exhaló para tranquilizarse.

-Eh!!! Teme!!!!

-Usuratonkachi ¬¬

-Oye teme, por que tan pronto de regreso? Yo pensé que se quedarían al menos dos semanas…

-Por que si. Tal vez nos necesiten aquí.

- 3 no será que tu "amiguito" no te funcionó?- dijo en tono de burla, recibiendo a su vez un cocotazo (endiendase golpe, zape, etc xD)-TwT teme era una broma!!!

-¬////¬ pues no juegues con eso, usuratonkachi, yo no tengo ningún "problemita" esos los tendrás tu.

-Eh… no te metas conmigo!... ya fuera de bromas, te quería contar algo Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mostrando interes.

-VOY A SER PAPAAAAAA!!!!! Hinata-chan está esperando un Narutito!!!!!!

-Eh??? Tan pronto??!! Pero no llevan ni un año de casados…

-o///o pues ya ves..no se puede controlar lo inevitable.

-¬¬ si, ya me di cuenta, bueno, me voy porque Sakura me está esperando…y no quiero verla molesta WTF Oxó

-Para que?- dijo con doble intencion el kitsune…(otro cocotazo)

-Para ir a buscar sus cosas, dobe…

-Aaa ta bien..bueno teme nos vemos!!!!

-Hmp.- y se dirigio a casa de Sakura

Después de ir por la kunoichi, se dirigieron a la villa Uchiha…

-Pues ya estamos aquí… tu cuarto está al fondo y a la derecha, el mio esta a lado por si necesitas algo, te recomiendo que te instales…

-Eh?? OxO no tendremos un cuarto para los dos?

-No creo que sea necesario…

-Mmm, esta bien- no le suplicaria, no de nuevo, tendria que demostrarle a Sasuke que no lo necesitaba…- me ayudas? Si no me demoraré en hacer la cena…

-Eh… desempaca, yo me encargo de la cena-No queria verla ahora, queria distraerse al menos 5 minutos, y el estar a su lado no ayudaba mucho…

-Bueno, iré a instalarme…

-Hmp.- esa expresión de nuevo!!! Afortunadamente la chica sabia como borrarla de esos muy...muy tentadores labios, del pelinegro…

°-°-°-°-°1 hr. Después -°-°-°-°-°

-La cena esta lista- dijo en voz alta para que su bella esposa le escuchara…

-Hai!!! Ya voy!!- 5minutos después apareció, llevaba una bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza- ya me instalé y hasta me dio tiempo de bañarme jiji.

-Hmp. Espero que … te guste la comida -////-

-Waaaaaaaaaa!!! Se ve exquisito, Sasuke-kun!

-owo no es para tanto…- la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, el Uchiha realmente tenía aptitudes culinarias.

-TT w TT soi una vergüenza TT¬TT

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigado.

-Yo no soy tan buena cocinera…

- -x-U no es nada en realidad… por cierto, se me olvido comentarte (el no cuenta… comenta xD)

-Que paso?- justo ahora los dos ninjas recogian los trastes de la cena.

-Pues que el dobe va a ser papá…

-Hinata-chan embarazada??? Quien lo creeria! Fueron los penultimos en casarse y los primeros en tener hijos!!! XD yo pense que se esperarian para eso…

- U¬¬ pues ya vez que no, al parecer el dobe no es tan lento para "eso"

-Jiji, creo que mas bien es muy rápido xD- los dos shinobis comenzaron a reir, pero al darse cuenta callaron…

-O////o creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir Sasuke-kun.

-Si, mejor.

Ya en las puertas de los cuartos se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Que descanses.

-Hmp. Hasta mañana…

La joven se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de toparse con eso, se topo con la boca de Sasuke… el beso fue suave…muy muy suave. Se dieron la oportunidad de saborear la boca del otro, explorar en su intima esencia y demostrar que no se habían olvidado de lo que habia pasado entre ellos. Al separarse se miraron con un sonrojo en sus caras…

-Buenas noches…Sasuke-kun

-Que duermas bien…- cada quien entro a su cuarto…

-Inner Sakura: vamos progresando sakuritaaaaa! El uchiha al menos ya muestra interes!

-si, eso me alegra mucho!

-Inner: dentro de poco vedra a suplicarnos que durmamos con el… Shanaroooo!!!

Por otro lado Sasuke…

-Inner Sasuke: Que fue eso? Accidente??? No inventes Sasuke, se supone que deberías ignorarla!!!

-Que quieres que yo haga!!!! No puedo evitarlo, justo ahora preferiría estar con ella que hablando conmigo mismo

-Inner: Antes muerto que humillarme!!!!!Eres un Uchiha no?

-Claro

-Inner:Eres un hombre que no?!!!

-si!!!!

-Inner: y no iras a buscarla verdad???

-no!!!!!... y si solo echo un vistazo?

- Inner: Que no!!!!! Quieres madurar!!!No iras a verlaaaaa!!! No…No … y NOOOOO!!!

-calmate ¬¬ ya entendi.

°-°-°-°Next day°-°-°-°

La discusión con su recién descubierto inner no habia dejado dormir a nuestro protagonista, quien se encontraba "visiblemete" enojado. Justo ahora lanzaba maldiciones al viento mientras se dirigía al baño…giró la perilla, como era de esperarse al puerta cedió. Estaba tan molesto, que no se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa se estaba bañando…

-Ohayo! Sasuke-kun

-Eh!!!!! –casi cae del susto- po..porque no tenia seguro la puerta? Me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí!!!!

-Jiji, pensé que te darías cuenta - te vas a bañar?

-Hmp. Sí. Espero afuera. (Inner: como desprecias una oportunidad como esta?? Baka!!! ahora quien es el pervertido Inner: son necesidades básicas ¬///¬

-Hai!!! Ya salgo entonces!...

El joven salió. No podia creer aquello…

-Actuó con tanta naturalidad!!! ( Inner: eres el único idiota que no lo hace!) Bien, pues eso cambiará, me comportaré como siempre!!!; frío, calculador, no emocional. Si, lo haré!- Antes de que pudiera completar su promesa la kunoichi salio del baño vistiendo la tan conocida camisa que sasuke usaba cuando tenía 12, y por consecuencia Sasuke veia mas de lo que podia resistir.

-Ya puedes entrar Sasuke-kun!

-hmp. -Y entró al baño- ves!!! Lo hace a propósito!!!!

-Inner: Esta en ti demostrarle que puedes mas que ella

-si!!! Sakura sabrá quien soy yo!!!

Fin capitulo2

* * *

Gomene por poner a Sasuke tan infantil, pero queria darle algo de comedia al fic… opinen y dejen reviews!!!! 

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui un nuevo capi. espero que les guste el giro que esta dando el fic... aun no se que más seguirá pero ya saben, dejen reviews!!!!

Disc: Narutito y los demás no me pertenecen U¬¬ son de Masashi-sama. (gracias Kami-sama por regalarnoslo!!! )

Summary de este cap: sasuke empieza a reaccionar... un miembro nuevo aparece... demo, porque confunde tanto a Sakura?

* * *

-Ya puedes entrar Sasuke-kun!

-hmp. -Y entró al baño- ves!!! Lo hace a propósito!!!!

-Inner: Esta en ti demostrarle que puedes mas que ella

-si!!! Sakura sabrá quien soy yo!!!

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, el joven shinobi intentaba evitar a la chica pelirrosada sin mucho éxito que digamos… ahora terminaba en su cama y con una hemorragia nasal bastante espantosa… la chica tocó a la puerta del Uchiha… al ver que este no respondía prefirió pasar…

-Sasuke-kun!!!- gritó preocupada- mira nada más como estás- dijo, al ver la hemorragia, misma que se dio a la tarea de parar con una técnica médica.

-Hmp. Sakura, no pasa nada, solo fue un accidente…

-Eh!!!-exclamó si es que podía, mas fuerte aún- Sasuke Uchiha teniendo accidentes?- rió- esto no se ve todos los días!!!

-Hmp. No te rías, creo que me rompí la nariz (mmm ahora hasta muy fino xD)

-Mmm, pues si hay algún otro problema déjame revisarte…- se puso en cuatro patas sobre Sasuke para poder revisarlo mejor, desgraciadamente para el Uchiha, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca… sus respiraciones se comenzaron a agitar y la kunoichi comenzó a acercar su rostro… sus labios a la boca de su esposo… el no podía moverse, más bien, no quería, ansiaba probar esos labios desde que se encontraba en el plan de "Sasuke, el frío y mas macho shinobi de Konoha" pero no daba resultado, su inner comenzaba a decir quien sabe que barbaridades en su contra… pero ¿ que demonios le importaba ? solo le importaban esos orbes esmeralda y esos labios rosados que poco a poco se acercaban a él. Sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas se dieron la más profunda de las bienvenidas, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro…

No… ya no habría separación, porque no querían, porque…sentían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y de nuevo, el vengador del clan Uchiha, abría sus ojos pesadamente, encontrandose tal como al principio, como la primera vez,en la cama, con una kunoichi de pelo rosado; solo que, al menos para él, algo había cambiado, ese sentimiento que invadía su pecho, su mente ,su vientre comenzaba a ser liberado.

Intentar. Sí, eso podría ayudar.

La kunoichi abrió lenta y pausadamente sus ojos, si lo de la tarde y noche pasada había sido un sueño prefería no despertar…

-Flash Back-

-Sasuke-kun!!!-gimió la joven al llegar a la cima del éxtasis, logrando arañar un poco la espalda de su amante-

-Sakura!!!- dijo de igual manera el joven, al desplegar su esencia en el interior de Sakura, y, justo antes de caer rendido al sueño, un susurro escapó de sus labios- te quiero.

-End Flash Back-

Se encontraba dichosa, feliz, no habían palabras con las cuales expresar lo que sentía… y es que… en todos estos años, no había logrado olvidarle, dejar de desearle, de amarle.

-Ohayo, sasuke-kun- dijo sonriente.

-Ohayo- respondió el portador del Sharingan, con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro y un sonrojo enmarcando sus mejillas (kyaaaaa!!!! Moriré desangrada// ) cosa que desencajó un poco a la chica, pero que, en vez de desanimarla, le dio nuevas fuerzas.

Esperanza. Si, quizás podría ser eso.

Feliz. ¿ Feliz ? Sí, así se sentía, que estupido había sido al pensar que podría escapar de ella. De su sonrisa, de su abrazo…de su amor. Sonrió para sí y la besó. Timidamente, lentamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello… volverían a repetir lo que el día pasado habría ocurrido, de no ser porque la joven le interrumpió.

-Waaa! Muero de hambre!!! Tu no, Sasuke-kun?

-Ah… hai.

-De acuerdo!!! Entonces prepararé el desayuno…etto¿ que deseas comer?

La abrazó por la cintura- de verdad quieres que te diga?-dijo con voz provocativa, al compás que su mano recorría uno de los muslos de la ninja médico, quien se sonrojara intensamente- Sa…sasuke-kun!!! Kyaaaa!- y se alejó de él- ehhh… ahora veo que preparo- salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sonreír. Sí, quizás eso podría funcionar.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, aunque el ambiente podría decirse que estaba un poco… más bien, lleno de hormonas. Las insinuaciones por parte del pelinegro hacia la pobre kunoichi eran increíblemente …extraños, pero igual de extraño, era el hecho de que a ambos les hacía sentir extrañamente bien. Se despidieron, Sakura al hospital y Sasuke a ver a la Hokage y a cierto dobe que conocía.

-Eh teme!!

-Usuratonkachi, al fin te veo

-Es que verás, Hinata-chan está un poco cambiada por lo del embarazo y pues he estado de aquí para allá con las cosas que quiere…-Sacudió su cabeza-Eh!!!!! Teme que te pasa? Estas… estás…-y señalándolo gritó con cara de incredulidad- estás feliz!!!

Una vena saltó en la frente del implicado y un deseo asesino de pronto apareció –Que estas insinuando dobe???-el rubio estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, pero se detuvo, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

-Eh teme, y a que viene este cambio de actitud? Digo, el lado asesino lo conozco pero el otro…-se rasca la cabeza-es algo nuevo, dattebayo!

Se volvió a sonrojar, Kami, si seguía así terminaría peor que la esposa del dobe- Es por… por…- Un par de curvas y un rostro sudoroso y gimiente en su mente le hizo callar-hmp.

-Por Sakura-chan?

Asintió mudamente. Los rasgos finos del ojiazul se desencajaron un poco al ver la respuesta, para dar paso luego, a una de completa felicidad.-Bien por ti teme!!! Me alegra tanto la noticia!!! Vamos! Te invito a comer en Ichiraku's.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Así que el Uchiha ya está cediendo? Cuanto me alegra!!!

-Igual a mi!!! Aún no lo puedo creer!!!- la rubia y la pelirrosa se encontraban en el hospital de Konoha

-Esto merece fiesta!!! No crees frontuda?

-Claro que si!!! Pero, es mejor esperar un tiempo, para ver como sigue nuestra relacion- se sonroja- aún no he conseguido que durmamos en un mismo cuarto.

-Hay un herido aquí!!!- gritó fuertemente un AMBU captando la atención de las dos chicas. Se acercaron al hombre que se encontraba en la camilla y vieron que tenía máscara AMBU, así que le metieron a una sala.

-Frentezota, creo que este es el más grave, pero hay más heridos, encárgate de él y yo de los demás, de acuerdo?

-Hai!

Ya en la habitación, la chica se dispuso a despojarlo de la máscara AMBU que portaba. Era un joven como de su edad, pelinegro y blanco como la nieve, comenzó su chequeo y suspiró aliviada, eran tan solo una que otra fractura y algunos golpes menores, así que su vida no corría un peligro grande. Poco a poco el uniformado abrió sus ojos.

-¿ Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica.

-Sai. – la agarró de la cintura, y, sin que la chica pudiera darse tiempo para detenerlo, la besó, un toque tierno y fugaz, porque sus fuerzas le fallaron y se desmayó.

Ella seguía en Shock. La había besado? Mmm, eso era obvio, pero, porque? Y además, porque estuvo a punto de responder?

* * *

nas! wenou... aki lo tienen. quejas, sugerencias, etc, ya saben la respuesta... reviews!!! etto... yam voy

kisses

colette


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo!

Aki un nuevo cap.. merry kurizumasu!!!! ¬¬ o algo asi

este es mi regalito xD espero les guste

Disc: Naruto no me pertence (Masashi-sama, regalamelo!!!! xD) este fic es con fines de entretenimiento (y una ke otra perversión xD)

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica.

-Sai. – la agarró de la cintura, y, sin que la chica pudiera darse tiempo para detenerlo, la besó, un toque tierno y fugaz, porque sus fuerzas le fallaron y se desmayó.

Ella seguía en Shock. La había besado? Mmm, eso era obvio, pero, porque? Y además, porque estuvo a punto de responder?

* * *

Miró con horror al chico ¿ Qué es lo que había pasado ? En ese justo instante llamaron a la puerta…

-Frentezota! Abre ya!- rápidamente la joven se dirigió a la entrada del consultorio, dejando ver a la rubia que se encontraba del otro lado, el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de su amiga- Sakura, que pasó? Te ves enferma…, está muy grave el chico?

La kunoichi pelirrosada contestó:

-Nno… no es nada grave, estará bien- la cara de su interlocutora no parecía muy convencida- de verdad! Y por cierto… que pasa? Parecía que tenías mucha prisa hace un momento…

-Ah, sí- Ino esbozó una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun está aquí…- acercándose a Sakura le susurró- no hagas cosas que no haría yo si?- la cara de la flor de cerezo se contrajo en una mueca de vergüenza-

-Kyaaaaaa! Eres una sucia Ino-cerda!-gritó sonrojada- pero¿ Y él ?- señalando a Sai.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, ahora ve a convencer a tu marido de que duerman juntos…

-Hai!

* * *

El pelinegro le esperaba en la sala del hospital, se veía algo ¿ nervioso ? por no dejar de decir, que ese sonrojo que tenía en la mañana en su cara seguía presente hasta ahora.

-Sasuke-kun! Que sorpresa!- se lanzó a los brazos del ojinegro, quien, sorprendiera a la chica respondiendo aquel gesto tan dulce, Sakura se sintió desfallecer al sentir los labios de Sasuke unirse a los de ella- " me está besando en público!!! " no es que eso le molestara, solo le parecía un "poco" increíble, sin duda el shinobi nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Al separarse, el vengador Uchiha volvió a su semblante estoico.

-Quieres salir a comer? – dijo, perdiendo en un segundo, la pose fría que inútilmente había intentado adquirir- "será porque estoy comenzando a quererte…" pensó.

-Por supuesto! Sólo déjame avisarle a Ino, no tardo- la pelirrosa se dirigió a la sala de consulta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, el joven AMBU que, minutos antes le hubiera robado un beso, despertaba en ese mismo momento. – I..Ino- dijo avergonzada.

* * *

-Que pasa Sakura?- preguntó preocupada

-Hum… quiero salir a almorzar con Sasuke-kun- Sai frunció el ceño – te importaría cubrirme ?...

-Claro que no!!! Ve ya con tu marido- La cara del joven shinobi se quedó perpleja.

-Hai! –sonrió- Ariga…

-Sumimassen, -se decidió a hablar el pelinegro- usted es la chica de antes verdad?- cuestionó, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera las entrañas de la joven- la que me examinó, verdad?

-Ah… Hai. – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del AMBU

-Arigato- dicho esto, se levantó de la camilla y se colocó de nuevo la máscara

-Eh!!!! A donde crees que vas?!- le espetó la Yamanaka.

-Lo siento, pero le tengo que entregar mi informe a la Hokage, además de que… ya me encuentro mucho mejor- dichas estas palabras, se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-Y este quién se cree que es?- exclamó molesta la rubia de ojos azules- Sakura…

-Eh¿ que pasa?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Qué no ibas a salir con Sasuke?

-Es verdad!!!! Le dije que no tardaría!!! Bueno, nos vemos Ino… y gracias!!!-lo último fue apenas entendible, ya que Sakura había salido corriendo del consultorio. Una sonrisa se produjo en los labios de su amiga.

-Espero que sigas floreciendo, cerezo.

* * *

Después del Hospital partieron hacia Ichiraku's (era el lugar más cercano y pues, ya se les había hecho costumbre) donde "extrañamente" se encontraron a Naruto y a Hinata.

-Provecho!- dijo animadamente la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan! Teme!!!- esto último fue respondido por una mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke- que milagro que se les ve juntos- tres presencias llenas de furia lo rodeaban (recuerden que Hinata también estaba ahí)- Siéntense! Yo invito!!!

-De verdad?- dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Claro que si! Hinata-chan y yo invitamos, dattebayo!

Se sentaron, estuvieron hablando un buen rato de cómo les había ido en su viaje, que misiones habían tenido, etc.; los comentarios de Naruto no faltaron, las miradas de odio entre los chicos tampoco, y las sonrisas angélicas de las jóvenes estuvieron por montón…

-Bueno, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, nosotros nos retiramos-dijo amablemente la Hyuuga.

-Demo, Hinata-chaaaaan, yo quiero seguir platicando con ellos, dattebayo!!!- en ese momento, el dulce rostro de la ojiperla se ensombreció, causando un temor increíble en el hiperactivo joven y logrando que la otra pareja sudara frío- chicos, ya nos vamos, no es así, Naruto-kun?

-Eeeeeee, claro que si, Hinata-chan, bueno teme, Sakura-chan, nos vemos luego…- la pareja se alejó de ahí.

-Eso…-pronunció Sasuke.

-Hinata da miedo…-terminó la kunoichi. Se volvieron a ver y rieron alegremente, pero la chica recordó de momento-El hospital!!! Dejé a Ino cargada!!! Nos vemos al rato Sasuke-kun!!!- le dio un beso y salió corriendo.

* * *

Sonrió superiormente y se dispuso a retirarse del restaurante, pero el dueño le detuvo antes..

Sasuke-chan, tu vas a pagar verdad?- sin duda Naruto sufriría mucho cuando se encontrara de nuevo con el Uchiha.

* * *

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sin detenerse hasta el hospital. Llegó agitada y un tanto despeinada.

-Eh, Sakura, al menos me hubieras dicho que te ibas a fabricar el restaurante y no digo nada!!!

-Gomenasai cerdita! Ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar.-dijo, haciendo reverencias.

-Tranquila, no hay problema, por cierto, en el consultorio te espera un paciente…

-Eh??? Bueno, Gracias Ino…- comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio- "quién será ?"

* * *

Ya saben kien es?... jojojo happy holidays!!!

haber si me dejan regalitos reviews xD

cha!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy new yearrrrrrr!!!

Jojo espero que la hayan pasado re bonito…

Pues con la novedad… ahí se los digo al final del capi…

Disc: Naruto y todo su sequito no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-sama (Kami-sama regálale muchos años de vida y un buen final para Naruto) el fic es con fines de entretenimiento.

**Por amor o conveniencia**

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sin detenerse hasta el hospital. Llegó agitada y un tanto despeinada.

-Eh, Sakura, al menos me hubieras dicho que te ibas a fabricar el restaurante y no digo nada!!!

-Gomenasai cerdita! Ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar.-dijo, haciendo reverencias.

-Tranquila, no hay problema, por cierto, en el consultorio te espera un paciente…

-Eh??? Bueno, Gracias Ino…- comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio- "quién será ?"

Se dirigió presurosamente hacia la sala de consulta… la persona que estuviera ahí debería estar muy necesitada de verle… y no sería una emergencia por lo menos… al entrar al cuarto se topó con un ramo de flores en su cara, que a la vez, ocultaba la de su interlocutor.

-… disculpa… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó extrañada. El rostro detrás del ramo dejó algo sorprendida a la chica… el joven de antes… Sai, no es cierto?

-Hai- respondió el pelinegro, esbozando una linda sonrisa- le traje un pequeño presente por haberme ayudado- dijo, extendiéndole el ramo.

-Jeje, no debió de molestarse…

-Si no es molestia- de pronto se acercó a Sakura, a tal nivel de que sus alientos comenzaban a entremezclarse… y de nuevo le llenaba esa sensación de extrañeza y a la vez atracción hacia el chico.

-Que haces Sakuraaaaaa!- su inner gritaba furiosa- vas a besar a este y a tirar por la borda tu avance con Sasuke-kun??- la kunoichi entró en razón y se alejó rapidamente del joven AMBU- esto… necesita algo? Le molestan los golpes?- dijo, tratando de relajarse.

-Hn. No, para nada, de hecho ya estoy mejor. – contestó Sai, sin perder ni un momento su sonrisa.

-Y entonces…?

-Ya le dije doctora, le quise traer un presente en agradecimiento… y claro en disculpa a mi comportamiento cuando me estaba examinando…

-Lo recuerda?- pensó Sakura, subitamente la imagen del beso entre ellos llegó a atormentar su mente-A… a que se refiere?

-Hn. Déjelo así. Con su permiso.- y desapareció.

No. Algo no andaba bien con ese chico… y con ella.

Su turno en el hospital se alargó más de lo esperado. Sasuke estaría de seguro un tanto enfadado por la espera, y por no decir, la cena…

o-o-En la villa Uchiha-o-o

El pelinegro estaba "leyendo" un "interesante" artículo del Konoha's News (xD) . Había hecho la cena…se moría de hambre… pero el postre aún no llegaba.

-Oyasumi!!!- gritó la kunoichi al entrar a la casa- gomenasai Sasuke-kun, se me hizo tarde…- el chico parecía "algo" molesto, lo cual puso nerviosa a la médico, pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentir como el menor de los Uchihas la tomaba por la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo para depositar un beso sobre el cuello de la chica.

- Irasshai- contestó el.

Durante la cena platicaron de cómo les había ido, de lo que harían al día siguiente etc. Después de eso Sakura se dispuso a lavar los trastes; en eso estaba cuando dos fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura y fueron bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos…

-Aún no tengo mi postre…- le susurró al odio su esposo…-y de verdad tengo antojo de él.- el comentario sorprendió en sobremanera a Sakura.

-Desde cuando me haces propuestas tan sucias, Sasuke-kun?- dijo con tono molesto y divertido la flor de cerezo.

-Hmp. No te hagas la santa Sakura… -respondió a la ofensiva- quien es la que pide siempre mas?- el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la ojijade.

- Sasuke-kun!- chilló.

- Además, ya va tiempo de que la familia empiece a crecer no?

-Que!!!!!!!- estalló, separándose del pelinegro, quien la sujetara de nuevo- pero si no llevamos ni dos meses de casados!!! Y ya quieres bebés?

-Pues claro… mientras más rápido mejor no?

-Si claro, como no eres tú el que va a sufrir…- bufó- unos meses más, no?

-Hmp.

-Sasuke?

El joven la miró con algo de fastidio…

-Hai.- respondió- pero… tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga…- de nuevo esa mirada, esa, que solo Sakura sabía descifrar…que apenas aprendía a descifrar.

-A la habitación, no?- contestó "resignada".

-Je. Hai.

Esos meses sería quizá, más cortos de los que ellos esperaban…

De nuevo holaaaaaa!!!

Ahhh si la novedad…

Pasé mi examen de Matemáticas 2!!! (en mexico es Geometría Plana xD)

Y jojo, a la tercera (dicen que es la vencida xD) y ps ya no me sacaron de la prepa… xD

Ahora puedo usar la compu!!! Y tendré bulto nuevo!!! E iré a una convención!!! Y tendré otro regalito!!!!

Y ps… ya estuvo

Regalenme un review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo!!! Aki el new chap. Espero que esta vez me salga mas largo xD.**

**Disc. Naruto y toda la bola de ninjas no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-sama…Pero por fanatismo Naruto es mio!!!!**

* * *

**Por amor o conveniencia?**

El joven la miró con algo de fastidio…

-Hai.- respondió- pero… tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga…- de nuevo esa mirada, esa, que solo Sakura sabía descifrar…que apenas aprendía a descifrar.

-A la habitación, no?- contestó "resignada".

-Je. Hai.

Esos meses sería quizá, más cortos de los que ellos esperaban…

* * *

Esa situación cada vez se volvía más frecuente. Cada noche para ser exactos. A ese paso ni con todas las medidas de protección que pusiera Sakura se esperarían dos o tres meses. No podría, teniendo a Sasuke como marido.

Lo amaba. Aunque quisiera negarlo, minimizarlo… lo amaba. Demasiado… mas de lo suficiente y lo necesario…

-Sasuke-kun!!!- gimió la chica al sentir la embestida final del Uchiha.

Le encantaba.

Esa forma en la que recorría su cuerpo con sus manos… con su boca… el dominio que tenía sobre ella… le volvía loca… le trastornaba…se volvía dependiente de él.

Joder. Era demasiado para ella.

El por su parte… Kami! Cada vez se volvía más y más fanático de ese olor… ese sabor, esos sonidos que salían de sus labios pidiendo cada vez más de él… ya no sabía que hacer… si la perdiera en ese justo momento, ya no podría vivir… por que él…

-Sakura…

Ya había comenzado a amarla.

-o-o-o-Al día siguiente-o-o-o-

Cada vez los despertares eran más placenteros para Sasuke. Cada vez encontraba más sentido a la vida… cada vez anhelaba mas ser feliz.

-Me voy de misión- dijo el Uchiha- tardaré una semana.

-Una semana?- la pelirrosa hizo un mohín- es demasiado tiempo!- justo ahora sus manos reposaban sobre el pecho del moreno- me voy a aburrir!!- una sonrisa pícara escapó de los labios del pelinegro.

-Hmp. Ya nos desquitaremos cuando regrese.- otra sonrisa, esta vez de autosuficiencia surgió en Sasuke.

-Bueno, -bufó- pues ya que, me voy a preparar el desayuno.

-o-o-o-En el Hospital-o-o-o-

-Y esa cara, frontuda? No pareces muy animada que digamos.- la rubia puso cara de extrañeza.

-Sasuke se va de misión, cerdita…- un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios de la Kunoichi.

-Ah… mira nada más… eso no es tan malo o si?-la cara que puso Sakura le dio a Ino una desagradable respuesta.- Eh… mira nada más como te pones frentezota, pues que, se va un año o que?

-No… se va una semana.

-Eh??? Y por eso te quieres morir? Que exagerada te pones!!!- una mirada gélida fue la respuesta de la Haruno.- por cierto Sakura, ese chico de pelo negro te busca otra vez… ¿ está muy grave? –cierto grado de molestia apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-Mmm, no es nada en realidad- se empezó a dirigir a su consultorio- ya aclaro las cosas con él.

-o-o-o-En el consultorio-o-o-o-

El pelinegro esperaba en el cuarto de consulta… que era lo que le atraía de esa mujer? Ni el mismo podía contestarse esa pregunta, simplemente era algo que se había dado; esos ojos, esos labios… y esas curvas… no eran nada que el quisiera perderse… aunque tenía marido… que demonios le importaba? Después de todo, él era el mejor AMBU de toda la aldea de Konoha, y SIEMPRE conseguía lo que quería.

-Ohayo!- dijo "animada" Sakura, este chico comenzaba a irritarle… era algo en su mirada, algo en su presencia, que no la dejaba tranquila…- te pasa algo?

La sonrisa del chico se curvó.

-Nada en especial.

-Entonces- dijo Sakura, visiblemente enojada- por que vienes al hospital?

-Verá usted doctora, la verdad es que- se acerca a ella- usted me gusta mucho… saldría conmigo??- la repuesta por parte de la chica no se hizo esperar.

-No, gracias… yo tengo marido- dicho esto le enseño al joven el anillo que tenía en su dedo.

-Ah si… Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los líderes más altos de la seguridad de la aldea… y traidor de la villa.- la joven se exasperó al escuchar el comentario y propinó una fuerte bofetada al niveo rostro del shinobi.

-Deja de decir estupideces… baka!!!- por tan estruendoso grito Yamanaka Ino hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

-Pasa algo Sakura?- el chico aún se sobaba la mejilla y la doctora estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.- Ino-san, podrías acompañar al joven hasta la puerta del hospital?- dijo, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ah… hai!, acompáñeme joven- refiriéndose a Sai.

-Hmp.- sonrió- no se preocupe doctora, conozco perfectamente el camino.-salió del cuarto. Ya fuera del hospital, el pelinegro se encaminó hacia su cuartel con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro- Ya verás como cambias de opinión Sakura… ya verás.

* * *

**¬¬ see, la actitud de Sai-kun es extraña… plis no me mateeeeen!!!**

**Y see, tampoco me quedó muy largo el capítulo que digamos… entiendanme… mente pequeña xD.**

**Les doy mil gracias por sus comentarios, ya que me hacen mejorar cada día (bueno, a veces quiero creer eso) les pido porfa un buen de consejos sobre este fic… ¬¬ ya ke no kiero ver más a Sai de malo… y se me agotan las ideas!!! xD **

**Dejen un review haciendo click en Go!!!!!! (se aceptan anonimos xD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo!! Aki el new chap. Espero que esta vez me salga mas largo xD.**

**Disc. Naruto y toda la bola de ninjas no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-sama…Pero por fanatismo Naruto es mio!!**

* * *

-Hmp.- sonrió- no se preocupe doctora, conozco perfectamente el camino.-salió del cuarto. Ya fuera del hospital, el pelinegro se encaminó hacia su cuartel con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro- Ya verás como cambias de opinión Sakura… ya verás.

* * *

La semana que Sasuke estuvo fuera se le hizo eterna a Sakura, más por el hecho de que Sai había estado llevándole flores todos los días, la esperaba a la salida del hospital y le hacía insinuaciones no muy sanas que digamos… la situación ya comenzaba a hartarle…

-Ohayo, Sakura-san- el ramo de flores, esta vez azules, se encontraban cubriendo el rostro del pelinegro…- hoy si aceptará que vayamos a comer?

-Sai…-suspiró- mi respuesta será la de siempre… no aceptaré las flores ni saldré contigo… ya te lo he dicho mil y un veces…-le mostró su mano al pelinegro y prosiguió- estoy casada y enamorada de mi marido…- las veces anteriores Sai ponía las flores en un jarrón que estaba en un archivero de la oficina, le dedicaba una sonrisa fingida a la pelirrosa y se retiraba sin más… pero, hoy no pasó eso… el chico se acercó rápidamente, demasiado, ya que a la kunoichi no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar… él bribón ahora se apoderaba de sus labios de forma brusca, hiriendo en el acto a la chica y sus manos comenzaban a acariciar los muslos de Sakura sin ninguna clase de miramiento. Sakura juntó chakra en su puño, pero justo antes de golpear a Sai éste retuvo su movimiento…

-Esta vez no escaparás Sakura-san- su rostro, que siempre había sido "amable" tenía una pinta distinta…tal vez algo…psicópata?? No sabía con exactitud… pero de algo estaba segura… nunca más ignoraría los comentarios de Ino.

-Flash Back-

Sai se había ido del hospital después de dejarle las flores a Sakura y ser rechazado… en ese momento Ino apareció en el umbral del consultorio de Haruno.

-Frentezota… ya le dijiste a Sasuke-kun que este tipo de ha estado acosando??- la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y suspiró- hay Sakura, yo que tu le decía, por que si se entera por otra parte que este tipo te trae flores y te coquetea dos cosas pasarán: uno, Sasuke le va a partir la cara y se ganará una buena bronca con la Hokage y dos, se va a enfurecer contigo por no haberle dicho…

-Sí Ino, sé perfectamente lo que puede pasar…- la rubia iba a hablar pero Sakura la calló- pero sé también que esto puedo arreglarlo yo sola, ya me harté de que me vean como una molestia.- la rubia suspiró rendida…

-Allá tú frentezota… allá tú.

-Fin Flash Back-

Maldijo la hora en que pensó que no se complicaría el asunto… ¿ por que tenía que ser tan idiota? Se había equivocado al no hacerle caso a su amiga, a pensar que Sai era otra clase de persona, y sobre todo al no decirle a Sasuke lo que le inquietaba por la estúpida idea de "ser una molestia". Salió de su batalla personal y observó al pelinegro; la acababa de atar de manos y pies y ella no se había resistido- que buena kunoichi soy- pensó con sarcasmo, luego, Sai se arrodilló a lado de ella y delicadamente tocó su rostro con sus dedos

-Ahora si vendrá conmigo, Sakura-san. 

Después de eso no supo de más, ya que el chico AMBU la dejó inconsciente… cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, amarrada a una cama por las muñecas y los tobillos y para terminar la "bella escena"… la boca cubierta. El rechinido de una puerta llegó a sus oídos… y Sai apareció entre las sombras.

-Ha despertado la bella durmiente… que bien- se sentó a lado de Sakura y la contempló hipnotizado, acercó sus labios a la frente de la ninja médico y dio un beso a la misma- regreso en unas horas, voy por provisiones- se separó de la cama y salió de la habitación. 

-En Konoha-

El superviviente del Clan Uchiha llegaba a la aldea escondida de la Hoja, antes, una semana de misión habría pasado muy rápido y no tendría prisa por retornar a la aldea, pero, extrañamente, esa semana se le había hecho eterna, se sentía estúpido y era difícil de creer, más aún para él… que extrañara tanto su hogar… bueno, tal vez no tanto, por que ahora…

Tenía una razón por la cual regresar…

_**-Sakura.**_

Así que se dirigió al hospital a hacerse un chequeo… aunque su plan más bien consistía en "checar" a una de las doctoras…

-En el Hospital-

-Como que no ha venido?- el Uchiha exclamó un tanto alterado a la Yamanaka.

-Así es Sasuke-kun, desde ayer no la veo…- el joven de ojos azabache se comenzaba a desesperar, más al ver la cara de pánico que ponía ahora la ojiazul. – N-no… no puede ser…Sai!!- exclamó y acto seguido cubrió su boca, abriendo sus ojos como platos

-Sai?? Quién demonios es ése??- su poca paciencia comenzaba a desaparecer, y la rubia no ayudaba mucho que digamos

-Es un paciente… de Sakura- seguía estupefacta, el parecía un buen chico… pero solo parecía, podría el haber sido capaz de secuestrar a Sakura??

-Y qué más?? – el que la amiga de su esposa hubiera sacado a un "x" en la conversación no le daba buena espina- que hay con él?

-Bu…bueno- Uchiha notó como la chica se tensaba- él… él le traía flores todos los días a Sakura y…

-Flores?? Quién se cree ese idiota para traerle flores a MI mujer!! Por qué no me dijo nada Sakura?- esto último lo dijo en un tono un tanto dolido…

-Cálmate Sasuke-kun, mira, Sakura no te dijo nada por que creía que las flores eran muestra de gratitud y no quería ser una molestia, además Sai parecía un buen chico pero… 

-Las apariencias engañan…- la rubia asintió

-Últimamente el la acosaba más de lo normal, la vigilaba constantemente y…-calló al ver la actitud sombría que el Uchiha portaba – ya metiste la pata hasta el fondo Ino- pensaba y se recriminaba por ser tan bocazas… pero lo hecho hecho estaba.

-Vamos con la Hokage, esto no se queda así- cerró sus puños con fuerza y se dirigió a la torre del hokage… estaba furioso consigo mismo por no prestarle suficiente atención a Sakura y por crearle el pensamiento de que era ella una molestia.

* * *

**Gomenasaaaaaai!! (muchas reverencias)**

**No he podido hacer largo el cap. Es que… mi musa está lejos!! (en realidad no xD) pero la inspiración se fue de vacas y me dejó aquí con muchos fanfics incompletos uu.**

**Que les pareció?**

**Me merezco un review??**

**TTTT sean comprensivos**

**xD**

**ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo!! Les habia dicho gracias??**

**Mmm, creo que no…**

**Gracias!! Ya son mas de 100 reviews!! Los amo a todos!!**

**Disc. Naruto y toda la bola de ninjas no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-sama…Pero Itachi-sama está a punto de ser secuestrado xD.**

* * *

**capítulo anterior:**

-Vamos con la Hokage, esto no se queda así- cerró sus puños con fuerza y se dirigió a la torre del hokage… estaba furioso consigo mismo por no prestarle suficiente atención a Sakura y por crearle el pensamiento de que era ella una molestia.

* * *

-En la torre del Hokage-

Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color miel sorbía tranquila y lentamente su sake…eso hasta que un fuerte sonido, proveniente de la puerta, alteró su quietud.

-Adelante…-dijo sin muchos ánimos; quien vendría a fastidiarle el día??, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka en su oficina, sin ella haberlos llamado.- Qué sucedió?-preguntó instintivamente

-Sakura.- espetó el pelinegro. Las pupilas de la Hokage se dilataron grandemente.

-Que le pasó a ella? ¿Está herida? - su tono era cada vez más preocupado, no lo podía evitar, la pelirrosa era prácticamente su hija…

-Cálmese, Tsunade-sama- esta vez Ino habló, la Quinta se calmó un poco pero si dejar su pose de preocupación - no la veo desde ayer que dejé el hospital, he llamado a su casa pero no contesta, además que hoy uno de sus vecinos fue al hospital para ser atendido y me preguntó que si no la había visto…

-Tienen alguna idea de lo que pudo pasar?

-Bu…bueno, creemos que…- el portador del Sharingan la interrumpió

-La han secuestrado.-

-Qué?? -Tsunade no salía de la impresión- pero quien haría eso??

-Un tipo llamado Sai - Sasuke prácticamente "escupió" el nombre- según sé, es un AMBU de la división especial…de la raíz.

-Sí, le conozco… pero, que pruebas tienen de que haya sido él?

-Bu..bueno- la rubia dudó, pero al ver la determinada y un tanto ¿preocupada? mirada de Sasuke, siguió con su relato- él… fue paciente de Sakura…

-Y eso que tiene de raro?- la mente de la Quinta Hokage de Konoha comenzaba a trabajar…

-Mmmm, pues, después de salir del hospital, este tipo empezó a llevarle flores a Sakura, y- inhaló hondo- constantemente la acosaba…

-Que!!- la Hokage estaba roja del coraje- que hacía que!! Por que Sakura no había dicho nada?

-Eso fue…-Sasuke mostraba una mirada algo resentida- fue por mi culpa- la Quinta lo miró sin entender…- yo creé en ella la imagen de que era una molestia… de que era débil- apretó sus puños hasta quedar blancos…-yo soy el culpable.- Tsunade lo miró enfadada y dijo:

-Bueno, será el sereno, lo que nos incumbe ahora es localizar a Sakura y al AMBU…llamaré a un escuadrón de rastreadores para que se ponga en marcha la búsqueda…

-No hay tiempo para eso- Sasuke intervino con fuerte voz- no sabemos que tan lejos puede estar, así que no debemos perder más tiempo… yo partiré justo ahora…

-Yo igual iré Tsunade-sama, tal vez se requieran mis servicios, así que por favor, déjenos ir!-la ojimiel sonrió…

-Partan… yo enviaré refuerzos detrás de ustedes…- y así Sasuke e Ino salieron de la torre de la Hokage y se dirigieron a la puerta de Konoha.

o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven AMBU había llegado hacía cerca de una hora… Sakura seguía amarrada en la cama, en las manos le empezaban a dar calambres por la presión que ejercían las cuerdas aseguradas con chakra en sus extremidades…de pronto Sai apareció en el umbral de la puerta…

-Qué quiere ahora?-pensó la chica de ojos jade, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que el shinobi se empezaba a desprender de su ropa- kami-sama… ayúdame…

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Van a salir?- preguntó el guardia de la puerta.

-Creo que es obvio- espetó el Uchiha irritado.

-Vamos de misión- dijo amablemente Ino, intentando tranquilizar las cosas…

-Aah… éxito entonces- concluyó el uniformado. Un -Hmp- se escuchó por parte del Uchiha y un -gracias- por parte de Ino. Sin mayor contratiempo partieron a buscar a la pelirrosa.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai soltó la venda que se encontraba en la boca de Sakura lentamente, él se encontraba tan sólo en ropa interior… al ver sus labios liberados Sakura le dijo:

-Sai, por favor suéltame, no creo que tu seas así- trató de sonar lo más conciliadora y calmada que podía, pero solo logró que el rostro del shinobi se ensombreciera y una macabra sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Sakura-san, usted no sabe como soy yo en realidad.- al terminar esa frase se apoderó de los labios de la kunoichi de una manera salvaje, ella en primera instancia no hizo nada, debido al shok, pero, ya entrada en la situación optó por morder los labios de Sai, cortando así el "beso" del pelinegro.- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- preguntó furioso el AMBU, llevando en el acto, una de sus manos a la zona herida, de la que ahora brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Suéltame ya!!- gritó Sakura- quien te crees que eres?

-_Tu dueño_- el rostro de la chica se desencajó ante la respuesta del joven, y, se desencajó aún más cuando este se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a deslizar el cierre de su blusa.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke e Ino se encontraban brincando de árbol en árbol, manteniendo sus sentidos alertas por si escuchaban algún ruido fuera de lo común o alguna presencia cerca… pero hasta ahora nada; no se escuchaba más que sus respiraciones y el crujir de las ramas de los árboles.

-Sasuke está muy serio,-la rubia miró de reojo al pelinegro- pero a la vez muy preocupado ¿ Qué pasará por su cabeza? - pensó, para después volver a centrarse en la misión.

-Sakura… ¿ Porqué? ¿ Porqué no me di cuenta del daño que te hacía al decirte esas palabras?- Sasuke apretaba fuertemente los puños, odiaba pensarlo, y aún más, admitir el hecho de que, gran parte de que Sakura estuviera en peligro, era su culpa- ¿Porqué demonios no me tuviste confianza ?- una voz se escuchó en su interior-**"será por que no eres precisamente la persona más indicada para contarte lo que alguien siente?"**- "vete al diablo"- pensó - **"Admítelo Sasuke, te duele el hecho de que ella no confiara en ti"**- "y si es así, que?"- mas que dolerle, le molestaba, pero no la podía culpar, Sakura no se tenía la culpa-

-Escuchaste eso?- dijo la Yamanaka, sacando al joven de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Suéltame te digo!!- intentaba en vano soltarse de sus ataduras, sus muñecas estaban rojas de tanto forcejear con ellas, Sai le había bajado por completo el cierre de la blusa, dejando el sostén negro de la chica a la vista, parte que, el pelinegro, veía ahora con lujuria. Sakura rompió en llanto- Sai… por… por favor, libérame, yo no le diré nada a Tsunade-sama si me sueltas ahora, para ya…- pero el chico no reaccionaba, en cambio, ahora comenzaba a deslizar la malla que cubría las piernas de la ninja médico- Sai!! Para!!yo... yo estoy- el joven de pálida tez se detuvo, esperando que la chica terminara de hablar- estoy embarazada...- al no ver ningún movimiento por parte del pelinegro, pensó que este se detendría y la dejaría ir, pero...

Estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

**Hola!! Pues bien… esto es lo que salió T0T me frustro!! No me salió largo … espero lo disfruten y me regalen algunos revs. **

**Por el momento solo actualizaré este fic, ya que le quedan 2 o maximo 3 capitulos de vida… see, solo 2 o 3… hasta entonces, espero seguir contando con su apoyo en el fic.**

**Sasuke e Ino habrán encontrado la "guarida" de Sai?**

**Que le hará Sai a Sakura?**

**Naruto será mío? (owo se vale soñar no? xD)**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! **

**Aquí la molestosa de colette xD dejándoles el capitulo de la semana!! (en realidad es solo una expresión pero ya que xD) falta poco para el final!! Yay!!**

**Disc: Naruto no me pertenece (solo en mis fantasías xD) es de masashi-sama (¬¬)**

* * *

-Suéltame te digo!!- intentaba en vano soltarse de sus ataduras, sus muñecas estaban rojas de tanto forcejear con ellas, Sai le había bajado por completo el cierre de la blusa, dejando el sostén negro de la chica a la vista, parte que, el pelinegro, veía ahora con lujuria. Sakura rompió en llanto- Sai… por… por favor, libérame, yo no le diré nada a Tsunade-sama si me sueltas ahora, para ya…- pero el chico no reaccionaba, en cambio, ahora comenzaba a deslizar la malla que cubría las piernas de la ninja médico- Sai!! Para!!yo... yo estoy- el joven de pálida tez se detuvo, esperando que la chica terminara de hablar- estoy embarazada...- al no ver ningún movimiento por parte del pelinegro, pensó que este se detendría y la dejaría ir, pero...

Estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Sasuke e Ino se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, al llegar no encontraron más que árboles, árboles… y más árboles.

-Es absurdo, juraría que escuché una voz por esta parte del bosque- sentenció Ino, quien inflaba sus mejillas en señal de frustración.

-Hmp.- la rubia tenía razón, meditaba Sasuke, el también podría jurar que había escuchado una voz, y más que eso, la voz de Sakura…

_**SU**_ Sakura.

_**SU**_ mujer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Suéltame!!- el joven AMBU besaba con fiereza el cuello de la kunoichi, mientras ésta trataba inútilmente de liberarse de él; justo después de que le había dicho que estaba encinta, Sai le había dado una fuerte cachetada y había gritado un montón de improperios, desubicando a la chica, en este momento, las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a adentrarse en el short ninja de Sakura- basta!!- su voz se desgarró- SASUKEEEEEEEEE!!- Sai alzó su mirada hacia ella, y después… todo se volvió negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-SASUKEEEEEEEE!!- el pelinegro giró su cabeza tan rápido, que sintió que se le torcería en ese preciso momento, diablos, era Sakura!!.

-De dónde vino ese grito?- dijo con voz preocupada Ino, quien virara a ver al pelinegro Uchiha.- no hay ninguna casa o algo por el estilo en kilómetros a la redonda…

-Es… es un genjutsu…-Sasuke formó el signo para liberarse de la ilusión y ante ellos apareció una cabaña vieja, luego, en voz baja pronunció- Sakura… ahí voy.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lo siento Sakura-san, no quería llegar a esto- dijo Sai a la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba inconsciente- pero usted me obligó- había sentido una rabia terrible cuando Sakura le dijo que estaba embarazada- usted es solo MIA!!

-Hmp. Eso solo en tus sueños idiota- Sasuke estaba detrás de él, como los había localizado? , Sai se había preocupado por poner al menos cuatro barreras ilusorias alrededor de ellos, y todavía más, alrededor de esa habitación, pero, de alguna manera, el Uchiha había logrado desactivarlas en muy poco tiempo- Qué le hiciste a mi mujer, hijo de perra!!-profirió el Uchiha; una risa siniestra se escapó de los labios del pelinegro.

-Tu mujer? Por favor!! Lo dices como si sintieras algo por ella- las facciones de Sasuke se contrajeron- Si tu solo la quieres para ser tu máquina de hijos Uchiha- el rostro del implicado se oscureció rápidamente.

-Tu que sabes de mi vida imbécil!!- dijo por fin, con un tono algo dolido y muy furioso.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que no te la mereces, se que su matrimonio fue un trato, que tu no la amabas, no sentías nada por ella- paró en seco- a menos que…- de nuevo esa risa tan desquiciante salía de los labios de Sai- no lo creo! Uchiha Sasuke se ha enamorado!! Que buena broma- dijo, tocándose el estómago en son de burla, de repente, Ino apareció por detrás de Sai, pero, desgraciadamente éste bloqueó su ataque... ahora la sostenía por las muñecas -pero si es la doctora Yamanaka- dijo, sobreactuando una expresión de sorpresa- se une a la reunión?- dicho esto le propinó un fuerte golpe al estómago a la rubia, quien quedara derrotada en cuestión de instantes, luego, Sai miró a Sasuke.- te le quieres unir?- el joven pintor empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes hacia el portador del Sharingan, los cuales fueron esquivados hábilmente por éste, el AMBU sacó un pergamino y se puso a dibujar unas bestias que eran invocadas donde él se encontraba y que atacaban a Sasuke, por un instante Sai se despistó , tiempo que Sasuke aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago y otro más en la cabeza, el cual dejó noqueado al pelinegro.

-Hmp. Para ser AMBU eres bastante patético- dijo mientras se alejaba de él.- estas bien?- la pregunta fue hacia a Ino.-Tardaste mucho en entrar.- dijo Sasuke.

-Quería asegurarme de que todo saliera bien; pero, desgraciadamente, creo que me he oxidado.- el pelinegro la ayudó a incorporarse y luego la miró fijamente.

-Dónde está Sakura?- la rubia asintió y señaló en dirección a la cama que se encontraba a un costado de ellos, lo que no había permitido a Sasuke verla en primera instancia.

-Esta herida- dijo Ino, señalando el golpe que traía en la cabeza y las marcas que traía en muñecas y tobillos. Sasuke vio que parte de la ropa de la kunoichi estaba desgarrada, y, ocultando su preocupación se apuró a preguntar:

-Él… abusó de ella?- dijo con un deje de rabia, apretando los puños en el acto, hasta que estos quedaron blancos.

-Gracias al cielo no- dijo Ino, examinando las heridas de su amiga- por cierto,- cambió de tema- los ninjas que mandó Tsunade ya están aquí-

-Bien. Sí no,-miró a Sai- este idiota no iba a llegar vivo a la aldea.- Se dispusieron a salir del cuarto, Ino se dirigió a hablar con el escuadrón de apoyo para asegurar a Sai y Sasuke cargaba a Sakura, quien, abriera sus ojos lentamente.

-Sa… sasuke-kun? Eres tú?- su vista era borrosa, que había sucedido? Sai se había aprovechado de ella?, su cabeza daba vueltas-

-Hmp.- dijo serio- descansa, pronto estaremos en Konoha- la kunoichi cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron realmente rápido a la aldea, los AMBUs fueron donde Tsunade, mientras que Ino y Sasuke se retiraron al hospital, ya ahí, Ino examinó más cuidadosamente a Sakura, excluyendo a Sasuke de esta operación, quien, irritado, esperaba en los pasillos del hospital.

-Sasuke, ya puedes pasar- dijo Ino con una extraña y tierna sonrisa en el rostro - ya _**están**_ estables- a qué se refería Ino con eso?, Sasuke no estaba para bromas, así que se apresuró en entrar a la habitación de Sakura. La visión que tenía al frente lo dejaba sin habla, la kunoichi estaba dormida, se veía sumamente bella con los rayos del ocaso cayendo sobre su piel, Sasuke se acercó lentamente para contemplarla más de cerca, ¡diablos! Sakura le parecía tan bella y provocativa sin siquiera hacer un movimiento… tocó con el dorso de su mano el fino contorno del rostro de su esposa, haciendo que esta, involuntariamente, temblara bajo su contacto…

-Sasuke-kun…- había salido de sus labios… estaría soñando con él? Sin pensarlo, el Uchiha se fue acercando al rostro de la pelirrosa, casi al punto de rozar sus labios con ella… en ese momento, Sakura comenzaba a despertar; al notar como se abrían los ojos de la chica, Sasuke se apartó de ella y desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.- Sasuke-kun!!- la joven se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro, rodeando en el acto el cuello de este- yo… Sai.. esto… perdón…- su grito se convirtió en llanto, su sorpresa en tristeza- se que… debí decirte lo que pasaba pero… pero yo…- el chico se separó de ella y puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Sakura, haciendo que esta callara.

-Per… perdóname tú a mí- cerró sus ojos antes de continuar- se que no me dijiste nada para demostrarme que no eras una molestia…- las pupilas de la chica se dilataron al escuchar las palabras de su esposo- yo…no pienso que seas una molestia- el pelinegro la miró fijamente- fue por mi culpa el hecho de que ese imbécil te hiciera daño…

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura algo tímida y limpiándose las lágrimas- no te culpes, dejemos la culpa dividida, de acuerdo?- una sonrisa fue compartida por ambos- sólo fue un mal momento, no vale la pena recordarlo…- el pelinegro tragó su orgullo y comenzó a decir

-Sakura, yo te…- pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!!- el ninja hiperactivo entró de súbito a la habitación, interrumpiendo así la atmósfera de los esposos Uchiha- Tsunade oba-chan me dijo lo que pasó… ese bastardo me las pagará! De veras!

-Sakura, Sasuke, bienvenidos, me alegra que ambos estén bien- una débil voz se escuchó en la habitación, provenía de la señora Uzumaki- Naruto-kun, creo que es mejor dejar descansar a Sakura-san… cuando la den de alta podrás ir a verla… vámonos.

-Pero, Hinata-chan- el ojiazul puso cara de súplica, intentando en vano, convencer a su esposa, a quien se le empezaba a notar su embarazo… la aludida sonrió dulcemente _**(N/A: lo estoy diciendo con sarcasmo)**_ y le respondió al rubio.

-En serio debemos irnos…- el kitsune sudó frío y los otros dos quedaron en un momentáneo shock, del que, la misma Hinata los sacó tras unos breves minutos- esperamos que te recuperes pronto Sakura… hasta luego-

-Ja ne, Sakura-chan, teme….- El rubio y la pelinegra salieron del cuarto, dejando solos, de nuevo, a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-Hinata no deja de sorprender, verdad Sasuke-kun?- dijo, aligerando un poco el ambiente, el pelinegro asintió; después Sakura se arriesgó a preguntar:- que era lo que ibas diciendo hace un momento, Sasuke-kun?- en cierta manera se daba una idea de lo que él le diría, pero, por lo mismo, había alejado esa idea de su mente, esperando que su esposo le contestase la pregunta.

-Hmp. No era nada en especial,- se levantó de la cama, donde hasta ahora había estado sentado- debo darle el reporte a Tsunade… te veré a recoger en dos horas, Ino me dijo que ya te podías ir- se dispuso a marcharse pero su salida fue frustrada por la mano de Sakura, quien lo sostenía fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun- el pelinegro la viró a ver, con una expresión sorprendida, vio como Sakura se incorporaba hasta quedar de pie y junto a él y como ésta rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y acercaba sus rostros, uniéndolos en un beso. Cuanto tiempo sin sentir su sabor! Pensó el pelinegro. Atrajo a Sakura hacia él, tomando entre sus manos la cintura de la kunoichi y hundiendo su lengua en la boca de la misma, el beso era desesperado, apasionado… y con algo nuevo, ya esclarecido…

_**Amor. **_

_**Mucho amor.**_

El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo, recostó a su esposa en la cama, y siguió besándola, ahora en el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en él, Sakura simplemente disfrutaba de las sensaciones que su amante le proporcionaba, Sasuke la iba a despojar de la bata de hospital… pero ella le detuvo:

-No tenías que ir con la Hokage?- preguntó y rió al ver la mueca de su esposo.

-Hmp. Eso puede esperar- dijo, y juntó su cuerpo al de la chica, dejando en el camino a ésta sin aliento al sentir el bulto que Sasuke tenía en la entrepierna- esto no- y volvió a su tarea, deslizando la ropa de la chica al momento. Qué tenía ella que lo ponía como loco? Que era, que nadie lo había podido hacer antes?, los dos se encontraban desnudos ya, Sasuke sobre Sakura, besándose con alevosía y desenfreno, él se introdujo lentamente en ella, callando el gemido de la pelirrosa con sus labios, pronto incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas, al compás que repetía el nombre de la chica en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo la kunoichi agitadamente, captando la atención del moreno.

-Que… hmm… pasa?- se sentía deliciosamente bien estar dentro de ella, su cuerpo se empezaba a tensar al igual que el de la pelirrosa, avisando que el fin estaba cerca… Sakura pronunció con débil voz:

-Estoy embarazada- sus cuerpos convulsionaron y se rindieron ante la ola de placer que los inundaba- esto estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Sasuke, Sakura, SU Sakura le acababa de decir que estaba embarazada?- vamos a ser padres Sasuke-kun!- dijo la ninja médico, abrazando fuertemente a su esposo, quien salía de ella poco a poco y se recostaba a su lado, abrazándola y besándola en repetidas ocasiones en las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la vista.

Sasuke no tenía palabras… que podía decir? Que más podría pedir? Un hijo!! Un uchiha estaba en camino!! Sus metas estaban completas!! Y aún más: tenía una mujer que lo amaba.

Tenía a la mujer que **ÉL** amaba.

* * *

**Capitulo terminado!!**

**Ejem… les gustó? Miren que esta vez si me apuré en actualizar, gracias por sus bellos revs!! De veras!! (dejen más si? Necesito su opinión, y porque no, hasta algunos consejos para terminar el fic xD)**

**Si sasuke se ve un poco (mas bien mucho) OCC espero me perdonen!! Es que… no sé, me gustó así.**

**Y por cierto, no odien a Sai el es lindo!! noñ en el fic si es malo pero… plz no lo violen!! xD**

**Pues… el siguiente es el final… a ver que sale, no?**

**Ja ne!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! **

**Chan chan chan!! Ultimo capítulooo!! XD**

**Por fin el final de este fic!! Espero les guste.**

**Disc: Naruto no me pertenece (solo en mis fantasías xD) es de masashi-sama (¬¬)**

**

* * *

****-**

**-**

**-**

-Estoy embarazada- sus cuerpos convulsionaron y se rindieron ante la ola de placer que los inundaba- esto estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Sasuke, Sakura, SU Sakura le acababa de decir que estaba embarazada?- vamos a ser padres Sasuke-kun!- dijo la ninja médico, abrazando fuertemente a su esposo, quien salía de ella poco a poco y se recostaba a su lado, abrazándola y besándola en repetidas ocasiones en las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la vista.

Sasuke no tenía palabras… que podía decir? Que más podría pedir? Un hijo!! Un uchiha estaba en camino!! Sus metas estaban completas!! Y aún más: tenía una mujer que lo amaba.

Tenía a la mujer que **ÉL** amaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Al día siguiente Tsunade le dictó sentencia a Sai, relevándolo de su rango como AMBU y obligándolo a hacer servicio social por un buen transcurso de tiempo; además de que Sasuke había logrado que le prohibieran acercarse a Sakura a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

Los meses transcurrieron rápidamente para los señores Uchiha. Sakura ahora tenía un vientre abultado de siete meses y Sasuke, se comportaba de manera irreconocible; nadie que lo hubiera visto de chico, cuando la venganza era lo único que vivía en su interior, lo podría reconocer ahora; siempre preocupándose del estado de su mujer y del niño que venía en camino y mostrándose sonriente, amable e incluso cariñoso en público.

Algo había cambiado. Alguien lo había hecho cambiar.

-Sakura…

-Sí, ¿ Sasuke-kun? - la pelirrosa miraba interrogante a su joven esposo, quien se encontraba recostado en la cama, observándola fijamente.- ¿sucede algo malo?- él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta de Sakura.

-Te amo. - El rostro de la chica mostró un gesto de sorpresa. ¡ Era la primera vez que él le decía que la amaba! La pelirrosa sonrío y lentamente se acercó a los labios de su esposo, los cuales empezó a besar con suma ternura y lentitud. Sasuke correspondió al beso en igual manera, las caricias aparecerían de no ser porque…

- Sasuke…-se separó de él.

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó un tanto irritado, pero más preocupado, el pelinegro.

-Es… es el bebé- dijo y señaló su vientre - creo que se nos quiere adelantar, las contracciones se están haciendo fuer…AAHH!- no pudo seguir porque una dolorosa punzada fue provocada por el siguiente miembro del clan Uchiha.

El pelinegro estaba desesperado, apenas escuchó gritar a Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse para llevarla al hospital, ya que había leído que era peligroso que un bebé naciera de siete meses… así que, no perdiendo tiempo, se la llevó en brazos al hospital.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

-

- ¡Una camilla, rápido! - la Godaime de Konoha gritó, alertando a enfermos y enfermeros del hospital - ¡un bebé viene en camino que no lo entienden!- ahora las cosas se movilizaron más rápido, dos enfermeras aparecieron en el acto con una camilla, en la que colocaban a la pelirrosa, quien se quejaba de las fuertes contracciones que tenía. -Uchiha,-dijo la rubia seria- es la hora, entra a la sala…- el pelinegro quedó paralizado por un momento, pero luego se dirigió al interior del quirófano con la Quinta Hokage.

La mente del pelinegro estaba hecha un caos ¿ Había traído lo necesario para el bebé y Sakura? ¿Tardaría mucho en nacer? ¿Qué día era hoy? (xD) en fin, un mar de cosas se le juntaron, pero, fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la pelirrosa, quien tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, todo estará bien- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que fue correspondida por el moreno…

Después de dos horas de estar en quirófano, el momento había llegado, una personita más se sumaría al clan Uchiha, Sasuke sonrió orgulloso al ver como el bebé nacía mientras besaba incontables beses la frente de su esposa.

-¡Es un varón!- dijo Tsunade, quien, con lágrimas en los ojos veía como se llevaban al niño para valorarlo, Sasuke y Sakura estaban rebosantes de alegría; Todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

-¡Tsunade-sama!- una enfermera se dirigió a la Hokage- el producto tiene problemas para respirar, lo estamos perdiendo…- Una mueca de horror se formó en la cara de los padres de la criatura, Sakura, por el shock cayó desmayada- ¡Tsunade-sama!- esta vez, uno de los doctores que ayudaban a supervisar el parto habló- la paciente está perdiendo pulso, su presión está bajando- los ojos de la rubia se pusieron como de plato mientras intentaba reanimar a Sakura, Sasuke solo podía quedarse atónito mirando la escena.

-Uchiha, ¡salte de aquí!- espetó la Hokage- el pelinegro, aún en shock, se dirigió callado a la salida de la sala, su mente de nuevo era un caos- ¿Perdería esa felicidad que hacía poco había obtenido?; inconscientemente empezó a llorar, aislándose en un rincón.

-¡Sasuke!- una molestosa voz se escuchó en el pasillo- ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan y el be…- no pudo completar la frase al ver el rostro de su compañero, Naruto rápidamente se acercó a él y lo levantó de un tirón, tomándole por el cuello de la bata de quirófano que el Uchiha aún portaba- ¿Qué demonios pasó, Sasuke-teme? ¡¿Cómo están ellos?! - su tono de voz era cada vez más alto y más preocupado- ¡Dime algo idiota! - pero Sasuke no respondía, el hiperactivo chico no resistió más y le propinó un buen golpe, con el cual, Sasuke salió de su estado catatónico, luego, pronunció:

-Ellos…Sakura… el parto no tuvo complicaciones, pero el bebé…- un nudo se le formaba de nuevo en la garganta- tiene problemas para respirar y Sakura… ella, después de saber eso, cayó inconsciente- no pudo más y se dio la vuelta, encerrándose en su mundo, a lo que el rubio, fúrico, reaccionó tomándole de nuevo por el cuello.

-¡Escúchame tú, pedazo de imbécil!- Sasuke desvió la mirada, el ojiazul prosiguió con su discurso- en esa sala está tu esposa y tu hijo, así que no te puedes dar el lujo de flaquear en este momento… ¡ellos necesitan de ti! Deja de parecer mariquita y compórtate como el idiota que siempre he conocido - las pupilas del pelinegro se dilataron al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, el chico tenía razón, Sakura y el bebé lo necesitaban tanto como él los necesitaba a ellos, entero, con temple y fortaleza, no llorando y culpándose de lo que pasa o no pasa en la vida, o pensando en que todo estaba perdido. Gracias a las palabras de ese bocazas de Naruto, ahora abría los ojos y era capaz de ver lo equivocado que estaba al reaccionar de ese manera; Sasuke recuperó su postura y se soltó del agarre del rubio, puso su sonrisa autosuficiente que tanto le caracterizaba y dijo:

-Gracias, usuratonkachi.- Naruto le sonrió, al fin había regresado el Sasuke que conocía; se quedó con él esperando a que Tsunade apareciera en el umbral, lo cual le costó dos horas de espera.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Sasuke serio- como está Sakura y el bebé- aunque el no era devoto de la religión ni nada por el estilo, en este momento, pedía a Dios, si es que había, que tuviera piedad de su familia.

-Si, vieja, ¿como está Sakura-chan y el bebé?- secundó el Uzumaki.

-Ellos están estables- dijo en un tono de real alivio la ojimiel, nos tomó un rato estabilizar a la criatura, pero ya se encuentra bien, y por Sakura- miró a ver a Sasuke- ella sólo se descompensó, por el trabajo de parto.

-Los…-la voz del Uchiha tembló- ¿los puedo ver?- la Quinta Hokage de konoha le sonrió.

-Espera unos cinco minutos, los pasarán a piso, estarán en el cuarto 108- sin más, Tsunade se retiró hacia el interior de la sala de quirófano una vez más.

-¿Ves teme?, ¡esa vieja puede hacer lo que sea! No por nada es la Hokage de la aldea- un gesto zorruno se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, que fue seguido de otra sonrisa, esta vez de parte del Uchiha.- ¡Bien! Ahora ve hacia ese cuarto y dale un gran abrazo a Sakura-chan y a mi sobrino, al rato les alcanzo- sin más, Naruto salió del hospital, y el pelinegro se dirigió al cuarto de su esposa.

-

-

-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¿Dónde estaba? La cabeza le daba vueltas; era verdad, se encontraba en el hospital, ella, Sasuke, el parto… ¡EL BEBÉ!. La pelirrosa se intentó reincorporar de inmediato, pero, las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de nuevo en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba su bebé? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su níveo rostro; de repente una voz retumbó en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? - dijo Sasuke desde el umbral de la puerta, Sakura no podía ver de la cintura para arriba del cuerpo de Sasuke, las lágrimas corrían aún más rápido por su rostro- Hmp. Molesta.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo ella en un tono molesto y triste a la vez- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?- su voz cada vez se entrecortaba más, la desesperación la atrapaba cada vez más…

-Hmp. Está aquí conmigo- el pelinegro salió de entre las sombras que lo cubrían con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro- y tiene el cabello negro.

La pelirrosa sonrió, Cuán feliz era! Tenía a la persona que amaba con ella y ahora, el fruto de ese amor estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia de ella. En cuestión de segundos, Sasuke depositó al recién nacido entre los brazos de su madre y se puso a contemplarlos, si la felicidad pudiera tener una definición, esa sería la palabra **Familia.**

- Y bien, ¿has pensado en un nombre?- preguntó el moreno pensativo.

-Mmm, tenía pensado en ponerle Yuusuke, que te parece?- el Uchiha solo asintió- Yuusuke Uchiha será entonces.

-¿Cómo que Yuusuke, Sakura-chan?- el rubio de nuevo los interrumpía- ese niño tiene que llevar un gran nombre, ¡como su tío!- en los rostros de los señores Uchihase formó una mueca de confusión, seguida del discurso del kitsune- si ese niño debe tener un nombre ese debe ser Naruto, ¡dattebayo!- el silencio reinó en la sala, seguido de una risa unánime.

**-**

**-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**10 años después**

**-**

**-**

**-**

El sol brillaba sobre la Aldea de la Hoja, nos ubicaremos en la villa Uchiha, esa que ahora tenía más vida que nada, rodeada de niños y unos esposos que se amaban con locura.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! - Yuusuke se aproximaba a sus padres, quienes se encontraban en el jardín de su casa descansando - ¡ Ya puedo hacer el ninjutsu que me enseñó papá!- Sasuke y Sakura se vieron y se sonrieron.

-Te felicito mucho Yuu-chan!- una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se aparecía en el jardín; ella fue la tercer hija de Sasuke y Sakura, y tenia 4 años, Hanebi era su nombre.

-Errr- gruñó Yuusuke- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así Hanebi! Ya no soy un bebé, ¡dile algo mamá! - el pelinegro le extendió una mirada suplicante a la pelirrosa.

-Hane-chan, discúlpate con Yuusuke-kun, el ya te ha dicho de buena manera que no le digas así, ¿vale?- la pequeña resignada le extendió una disculpa a su hermano- bien, ahora vayan a lavarse y llamen a Nade-chan para que pasemos al comedor, la comida ya está lista. Los pelinegros partieron rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa, dejando solos a los dos adultos.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener tres hijos?- preguntó inquieta Sakura.

-La verdad no-sentenció Sasuke- para mí todo era venganza desde que Itachi asesinó a mi clan- en sus ojos se observaba dolor y sufrimiento- vivía por que llegara el momento de acabar con él y de volverme más poderoso- sus brazos rodearon a Sakura- pero gracias a personas como Naruto, Kakashi y por supuesto tú, entendí que la venganza no es nada comparado con la felicidad que uno puede obtener en la vida- La ninja médico rodeó el cuello de su marido con sus brazos y manos- entendí que ningún sentimiento negativo te traerá cosas buenas a largo o a corto plazo, eso lo aprendí con dolor, sufrimiento, guardando rencores, pero, ¿Sabes qué?- la kunoichi se encontraba a la expectativa- también aprendí muchas otras cosas de otras maneras y con otros sentimientos, el más importante de ellos, el amor… tal vez nosotros no empezamos de la mejor manera, o por los mejores motivos, pero, si de algo estoy seguro en esta vida es que nunca me arrepentiré de haberte elegido a ti para estar conmigo, y le doy gracias a la vida porque tú estás conmigo…

Te amo, Sakura.

* * *

_**T.T se acabó! xD espero sus comentarios… no terminó con "por amor o conveniencia" (de hecho, nada que ver:3)me costó mucho este último capitulo, porque la verdad andaba cero inspiración para escribir, pero espero que les haya gustado. Disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia, y espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado, les reitero mi agradecimiento por todos los bellos reviews, críticas y jalones de pelo que me han dado.**_

_**Hasta otra!!**_

_**Colette hatake **_


End file.
